Big Blue
by Manny Edwards
Summary: Him and Mojo decide to build a Rowdyruff Boy-esque robot to help them destroy the Powerpuffs. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Birthing

October 22, 1999, around 10:30 PM.

Mojo Jojo's Observatory, City Park, Townsville, CA.

Mojo paces around his living room, visibly upset. As it begins to rain heavily outside, he thinks about his recent attempts to take over Townsville.

_Three new and ingenious attempts just this week, probably some of my best ideas yet, and they were all foiled by those _accursed Powerpuffs! _And the second one was so close to fruition, too…_

Mojo slumps down in a purple armchair he just happened to find himself in front of. He puts his head in his hands, feeling defeated. _I'm on my last legs. I have few remaining robots and other pieces of machinery to carry out my dastardly plans, I don't have the means to gain supplies to build more…_

At that point, Mojo quickly gets to his feet, nearly knocking over the armchair over. _But I can't just throw in the towel _now! _Not after all I've done…_

"Having quite the predicament, aren't we, Mojo?"

"Hey, what the-" A pinkish-red fog suddenly materializes, enveloping the room. When it clears, Him is standing right in front of Mojo, who instinctively takes a step back. "Hey, what are _you_ doing here?" the simian mad scientist asks. "I told you not to come here unless I _asked_ you to. And _stop reading my mind!_"

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry," Him fake-apologized, lying down on a nearby sofa. "I'll _never_ do it again."

Mojo sits back down on his armchair, crossing his arms in a huff. He does his best to avoid eye contact with Him. "I believe you _still_ haven't answered my question, by the way."

"Well, Mojo, since you asked…" Him sits up, finally getting serious. "We need to create another Rowdyruff."

"WHAT?!" Mojo almost falls out of his chair. "Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time we did that?"

* * *

A few months ago…

Mojo sat in his favorite armchair, reading the newest issue of the Townsville Gazette. Suddenly, three super powered girls crashed through the ceiling, knocking him to the floor. Mojo looked up to see the three girls, who bore a resemblance to the Rowdyruff Boys, but were also dressed in kid-sized riot gear. "Brenda, is that you?" Mojo asked their redhaired leader. He turned his attention to her blond and raven-haired sisters. "Candy? Dakota?"

"That's the _Rowdyruff Girls_ to you, you _creep!_" Brenda snarled, racing over to Mojo. "And _this_ is what you get for trying to make us your _slaves!_"

"Wait, that was _Him's_ idea-" Mojo tried to plead before Brenda gave him a headbutt to the stomach, winding him. Bent over in pain, Mojo then received a spinning reverse roundhouse kick from Candy, which sent him to the floor once again. He tried to get up when Dakota curb-stomped him, shattering some of his teeth and knocking him out. The Rowdyruff Girls then proceeded to beat the crap out of Mojo's unconscious form.

* * *

"...Yeah, but this will be different," Him assured. "This time, we'll make sure it has _no_ free will."

Mojo gasped. "You mean…"

"Yes, I mean _exactly_ that." Him gets up from the sofa and looks Mojo dead in the eye. "We need the new Rowdyruff to be the _perfect robot._"

* * *

About twelve hours later…

Mojo, wearing a welding mask, moved a blowtorch across what looked like a robotic Boomer. It had metallic gray "skin" and "hair", "clothes" that were obviously spraypainted on, and two huge, glowing blue camera lenses for eyes. After a few minutes, Mojo turns off the torch, takes the mask off and steps back to admire his work. _Hmm… not bad. Thanks to all those high-tech, military-grade parts Him stole for me, this robot is in top fighting condition!_

At that moment, Him in a puff of red smoke. Walking over to the robot, he stops in front of it and admires its features. "Okay… Everything _seems_ in order… I can't believe you finished this so quickly…"

Mojo crosses his arms, a smug smirk on his face. "Don't underestimate my abilities. I've built _hundreds_ of machines like this." He puts his arms down. "What do you suppose we name it?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Him answers, "And I believe we should call him something along the lines of… _Big Blue._"

Him taps Big Blue on the forehead. The robot's eyes glow pink for a second before they change back to normal. "What is your command, sir?" Big Blue asks Him in a soft, realistic voice."

Him opens up a small portal. On the other side, clearly visible through the opening through space/time, are the Powerpuff Girls, hovering along the sidewalk. In front of them are the Powerpuff Boys, who are walking home. "Hey, guys, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Bob (the PPB with medium-sized blond hair and thick-rimmed black glasses) asks.

"Ignored!" Bud (the PPB with short red hair and a red baseball cap) yells, increasing his pace.

Bob jogs after his older brother, trying to keep up with him. "Wait!" he calls out. "What did I say?" The other 'Puffs facepalm.

_Man, _look _at these idiots, _Big Blue thought to himself. _I hope I don't have to go through the trouble of _destroying _them or something…_

"I want you to _destroy_ these six brats," Him spits.

_Crap. I guess I have to do it, then…_ Big Blue salutes Him. "Yes, sir!" he shouts, flying through a familiar hole in the ceiling.

"Do you think he's actually going to do it?" Mojo asks.

"... I have _no_ idea," Him responds.

* * *

COUNTDOWN TO THE MILLENNIUM

69 DAYS

9 HOURS

27 MINUTES

12 SECONDS


	2. Arrival

October 25, 1999. Pokey Oaks Elementary, Pokey Oaks, CA.

It's recess time, and everyone's split up into groups, passing the time with their favorite activities. Buttercup, Bud and Bill (green PPB, black shoulder-length messy hair) are off playing dodgeball with about a dozen friends. Bubbles is making a couple of chalk drawings on the blacktop, and Bob is sitting under a nearby tree, scribbling something into a worn-out notebook. Meanwhile, Blossom is still at her desk in the classroom, studying for an upcoming test. Man, this is easy! she thinks to herself, flipping through the pages of the 200-page textbook in front of her. It's times like this I wonder why I haven't skipped any grades yet… Blossom looks up from the large tome. "Ms. Keane, can I-" she begins to ask, stopping herself when she realizes no one else is in the room. "That's strange," she murmurs, getting out of her seat. "I wonder where Ms. Keane went…"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Blossom whips around and to see a familiar-looking robot standing a few feet behind her. "W-Who are y-you?" she asks, stammering.

If Big Blue could smile, at this moment he'd be grinning from ear to ear. "You don't want to know that either."

Big Blue shoots a small, white dart out of his mouth. Blossom is barely able to dodge it as it buries itself into the wall behind her. She looks back to see a viscous clear fluid dripping from the point. "The heck was that?!"

Big Blue steps a little closer. "Oh, nothing. Just something that would've made your entire body go numb, is all. *sigh* Looks like things are gonna have to get messy…" The killer android shoots bursts of fire from his hands, setting the room ablaze.

"What the-" Reacting quickly, Blossom uses her ice breath to extinguish the flames, then flies out the door and down the hallway. Big Blue activates the rockets on the sides of his feet, then follows suit.

"Oh, good!" I love it when they want me to chase them!"

They? Blossom shakes her head, pushing her sudden thoughts out her mind. She picks up speed, making as many turns as possible before screeching to a sudden halt. "Wait a minute!" she thinks out loud, facepalming. "He's only thrown, like two moves at me, and I've dodged them both! Why am I running?"

"I'm almost there, Blossom! Pretty soon you're gonna wish hadn't kept running!"

"Bring it on, you… Robo-Dork!"

"Robo-Dork?" Big Blue catches up to Blossom, stopping inches away from her. However, he just floats there, trying to process what Blossom just called him.

"Hah! You fell for it!" Blossom power punches Big Blue in the "stomach". He is unharmed by the blow, while Blossom draws her hand back due to the sudden pain from punching the thick sheet of titanium he has for "skin". "Ow!" she cries. "What are you even made of?"

"Aw, how cute. Now it's my turn." Big Blue forms a small ball of air in his hands and shoves it into Blossom's chest before she can even react. The ball explodes on contact, blasting her through at least five walls. Blossom crashes into the blacktop, creating a small crater. Big Blue flies over and hovers above her. "Heh. With you being the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, I thought you'd put up more of a fight…"

"Hey, Robo-Dork! Get away from my sister!"

Buttercup is standing a few yards away, extremely and understandably pissed. "Or else," she finishes.

"Can you guys please stop calling me Robo-Dork?" Big Blue asks. "It's really annoying. Where does that even _come_ from?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Well, is it's a fight you want, Buttercup, it's a fight you'll get. Unlike the little scuffle I just had with Blossom here, I think this'll actually be interesting."

Buttercup replies with a piercing battle cry, followed by her charging at Big Blue at full speed.

* * *

COUNTDOWN TO THE MILLENIUM

67 DAYS

7 HOURS

47 MINUTES

19 SECONDS

* * *

By the way, if you think Blossom was defeated too easily, don't worry! She'll get a "rematch" later on in the story...


	3. Girls

Hi, everybody!

...

Okay, all pleasantries aside, I first want to apologize for taking so long to update. My sudden loss of interest in this story, coupled with its low popularity, the work and trouble I'm going through starting my freshman year of high school, and some other circumstances I'd rather not discuss are all factors in this. On the bright side, I'm gonna spend as much time as possible finishing up this story, and I've rebooted _School Wars_! You can read it on my FictionPress account here: ~mannyedwards

If you're having any trouble reading the dialogue or thoughts, I typed this up on my iPad, so you can blame that for it.

Read and review!

... No, seriously, review once you're done reading. It lets me know people actually read this stuff, and I'd always like some constructive criticism, as long as you can tell me how to make my stories better.

* * *

Big Blue jumps out of the way, barely avoiding Buttercup's fist. The green PPG launches herself in the air after him and punches him across the face. Big Blue seems stunned for a moment, but counters by repeatedly punching Buttercup in the face at a machine gun- like pace. After about sixty punches, Buttercup knees Big Blue in the chin, then shoves her elbow into his chest, sending him to the ground. She jumps down, landing on and kicking the Boomer-like android at the same time. She hits him with a barrage of punches even faster and harder than the ones he just pulled off, then backflips off of him, getting back into the air. "This should finish you off," Buttercup mutters, charging up an energy sphere the size off a wrecking ball. She hurls it at Big Blue, the ball exploding on contact with him. The resulting blast destroys a small portion of the school, causing small pieces of rubble to rain down on Big Blue's unmoving body. "Ha!" Buttercup laughs. "I got him!"

"Got who?" Big Blue casually asks, getting to his feet with a kip-up. "That didn't do as much damage as you made it look. My attacks, on the other hand-"

"Don't really take someone like me out on the first hit!"

Blossom flies in out of nowhere and tackles Big Blue to the ground. She punches him until he pushes her off. Just as Big Blue gets up, however, Blossom kicks him in the side of the head, sending him flying through the school. Half a wall crumbles away, revealing an entire fourth-grade class cowering in the corner. "Girls!" Bubbles calls out, joining her sisters. "Blossom, are you okay? You seemed in pretty bad shape when that robot-"

"I'm fine," Blossom snaps, "But the school isn't. It's not gonna last much longer under these conditions, so we need to lead the fight away from here, but I don't think the robot'll fall for it."

"For the record, my name is Big Blue..."

Big Blue suddenly appears behind his three opponents, his hands glowing blue. "...And I think I'd rather keep this fight here, don't you think?"

The PPGs fly away, causing Big Blue to punch the air. "Bubbles, get everyone in and around the school to safety!" Blossom commands. "Buttercup and I can handle 'Big Blue' here!"

"Ok!" Bubbles flies down to the heavily- damaged building and jumps through a broken window, as the doors are blocked by rubble.

Blossom glances at the school one more time, then turns back to the fight, only for Big Blue to spear her out of the sky. "Buttercup!" she cries as she slams into the ground. "Get this guy off of me!"

Buttercup quickly complies, throwing Big Blue off of her leader. She throws wild punches at the android, who is easily able to dodge them. He catches one of her fists and pulls her into his. The sudden punch sends her flying into Blossom, who has just gotten to her feet, knocking them both down.

"Too easy," Big Blue chuckles, walking over to the two "fallen" heroes. He uses his foot to press the side of Buttercup's face against the ground. "Now let's see how 'hardheaded' you really are-"

Buttercup grabs Big Blue's leg and pulls him off her, slamming him into the ground. Big Blue gets up with another kip-up, only to be clotheslined back into the ground by Buttercup. The robot slowly gets to his feet and jumps out of Buttecup's reach. I have to end this quick before any of them get the upper hand against me again. But I'll need a lot of energy to pull that off, the energy holding up my shields to be exact. Their moves'll really affect me then... But it'll be worth it, as long as I don't have to fight anyone else today...

Big Blue and Buttercup stare each other down for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to make the first move. "Want to give up now and save yourself the beating?" the green PPG taunts, smirking. Big Blue doesn't reply. His fists glow blue again, and his eyes glow white.

"What the..." Buttercup runs over to Big Blue, ready to deal the final blow. She throws her most powerful punch yet, impaling the android through the chest using only her fist. She quickly pulls her hand out of him (that sounds wrong) and first pumps. "Yes! I did it!" Buttercup turns to Big Blue, who's just standing there, motionless. "Hey, how come you haven't collapsed or fallen apart or exploded yet-"

Big Blue answers by kneeing Buttercup in the gut. As she bends over in pain, he curb stomps her into the blacktop, creating a small crater. Buttercup, her face embedded in the asphalt, is mostly unmoving, twitching every few seconds. Big Blue falls to his knees and inspects the hole in his stomach. He pushes a short, glowing rod sticking out of his body back in when he's blown back by one of Bubbles' sonic screams. The visible soundwaves shoot him into a metal fence, and once the screaming stops, he falls off the fence and lands on the ground. At that point, Blossom flies over to Big Blue and hits him with a blast of her Ice Breath. In a few moments he's encased in thick blue ice. The pink PPG stops her attack and taps Big Blue's frozen arms. "Huh. Didn't expect it to be so easy after all he put us through."

"That's because it isn't that easy."

The ice surrounding Big Blue shatters as he gets to his feet. Before Blossom can even react, he punches her across the face about a dozen times. He then hits Blossom with a Shoryuken-like uppercut, sending her straight up into the air. Big Blue's feet rockets activate, and he flies up to Blossom. As her ascent ends, and she starts falling, Big Blue axe kicks her into the ground, creating a huge crater at the center of the schoolyard. Blossom tries to pull herself back up, but soon passes out. Big Blue grinned. "And then there was one."

Big Blue suddenly turns around to face Bubbles, who's still standing on the ground. He charges up a large, blue, reflective ball of energy.

"You know, whatever kind of attack that is, I can just dodge it!" Bubbles shouts.

"I don't think so."

"What? Of course I can-"

"Look behind you."

Bubbles turns around, coming face to face with a brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy her age, but slightly taller. He gives her a sheepish smile. "...Surprise."

"Jeff?!" Bubbles asks, shocked. "I thought I told you to get outta here!"

"Uh, yeah, I was gonna do that, but I wanted to see how this fight ended first."

"If you haven't realized by now, I'm aiming for him," Big Blue calls out, "And I'm pretty sure letting someone die goes against your moral code, so..." Big Blue shoots out the energy he stored in the form of a continuous laser headed straight for Jeff.

"Jeff, move outta the way on three!" Bubbles says.

"Why should I? That'd pretty much be saving myself."

Bubbles groans. "Why are you making this so difficult? *sigh* Looks like I have to match that thing.." The blue PPG fires a plain blue ray of her own at Big Blue. The two lasers meet a few yards in front of her, getting locked in a power struggle. Soon, however, Big Blue's ray gets the upper hand, blasting through Bubbles' and exploding in her dace, sending her flying back. She hits the ground right in front of the school and tries to sit up. She's a bloody mess, and her clothes are tattered. Oh, man, she says to herself, We can't fight this guy alone. We need help, like the boys... Hey, wait a minute-

Big Blue suddenly flies in out of nowhere, spearing Bubbles through the school. The building explodes a few seconds later, starting a huge blaze. Big Blue soon limps out of the flames, dragging Bubbles' unconscious form behind him. Letting go of his prey, he drops to his knees once more.

"I-I did it. I beat the Powerpuffs-"

"Not today!"


	4. Bud

**This chapter obviously didn't take as long as the others to write, and I'm not proud of how short it is. I think I'm going to be taking a break from writing soon; too many setbacks, too many changes from my original ideas (not just of this fic, for ALL my fanfics), etc.**

**In the meantime, read and review...**

* * *

Big Blue looks up to see Bud hovering above him, his arms crossed. "Surprise," the red PPB says, smirking.

"Crap. I forgot about you and your brothers," Big Blue sighs. "I can't believe I have to fight three more people at once…"

Bud lands a few feet in front of Big Blue. "Oh, no, 'Big Blue'. See, we watched you fight with the girls from a distance and decided that if we took you on all at once, we' just get in each other's way. And given your current condition, well… Let's just say that for now, you're going one on one with the Greatest 'Puff of All!"

"So, I'm running the gauntlet?"

"Pretty much." Bud's fists become covered in flames. He charges at Big Blue. His fiery fist connects with Big Blue's face, leaving behind a large, black streak across the robot's cheek. Bud then shoots a large fireball into his opponent's chest, sending him crashing into a nearby telephone pole. "Heh. That'll teach you not to destroy my school- on second thought, if you survive this, why don't you come back in a few weeks?"

Big Blue looks up. Seeing some thick black cables hung above him gives him an idea. Maybe I can get some energy from those. It'll be enough to beat this guy, I think. I mean, he;s pretty strong, but he doesn't seem to be very good with strategy…

"Time to finish you off!" Bud suddenly yells. The fire surrounding his right fist turns bright blue and spreads Bud isn't burned, but the added fire temporarily makes his attacks even stronger. "Doing this takes up a ton of my energy, but I like to end things this way. I call this the Final Flare."

Bud charges at Big Blue again, cocking back his fist. Right when Bud is about to land the attack, Big Blue barely jumps out of the way, causing the PPB leader to punch the wooden pole instead. The punch's force snaps the pole like a twig, then burns it to ash. The cables hanging from the pole snap, and Big Blue grabs the exposed wire. He's given a weak electric shock as a large fraction of the electricity he sent through Buttercup's body is stored in his. Alright, this'll be enough, he says to himself, letting go of the cables. He looks down to see Bud leaning against a car, the fire surrounding his body gone.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Even though he barely has enough energy to pull it off again, Bud prepares for another Final Flare. Launching himself into the air, he tries to punch Big Blue once more, but the robot easily sidesteps the attack, then jabs his elbow into Bud's ribs, sending him crashing into the pavement. Big Blue then flies into Bud, using himself as a projectile. The ground is completely leveled, and a huge cloud of smoke fills the air. When the dust clears Big Blue has gotten to his feet, while Bud is struggling to stay on his knees. "Was that all? Big Blue taunts. "As 'The Greatest 'Puff of All', I thought you were going to be more of a challenge."

"Heh. I've still got one more trick up my sleeve…"

"Oh, yeah? What's that-"

Bud cuts Big Blue off by shooting a continuous blast of fire out of each hand at his foe. Big Blue is unable to move, due to the fire and surprise. Yes, it's working! Now if I can keep this up-

Big Blue's searing-hot hand shoots out of the blaze and wraps itself around Bud's neck, burning and choking him at the same time. Bud, too shocked and fatigued to fight back, ceases his attack. Big Blue, still holding him by the throat, lifts him up into the air and slams him into the asphalt. Big Blue repeats this about six times. When she stops, Bud has lost consciousness, blood coating his face. Big Blue lets go of him, and he drops to the ground. Big Blue looks up to see if his next opponent is flying in when he gets tackled to the ground from behind.


End file.
